


Waking Up With You

by EmeraldUrAFreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Vacation, something else idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldUrAFreak/pseuds/EmeraldUrAFreak
Summary: Vacation mornings~





	Waking Up With You

It was bright in the hotel room they stayed in, with large spaces throughout and open windows with flowing curtains that did nothing to block out the light. Some would say this is what heaven might look like; white and gold everywhere, so quiet you could hear the wind blowing threw trees but what spoiled it for most people was the two men in the bed. Almost everyone would say that it was a phase just trying out the other gender and to find a nice girl to settle down with when they’re fun was over or when the magic leaves. But this wasn’t just fun or a fling like everyone seemed to think, no, nothing of the sort. What this was, was the oldest magic of all kind in its purest form. This was love and the two men in the bed knew that very well. Their piers were appalled and they just owned it, not a care in the world.(well Harry cared quite a bit but he tried to hide it)

Even with the sheets all askew and the clothes on the floor from nights previous, and glasses gone who knows where. But it wasn’t like they cared because it was love and plus there was a whole lot of love in the rooms around them too, of all different kinds. And as the blond messy haired man slowly woke up he realized how lucky he was to see this face in the morning. This amazingly handsome perfect man that had saved them all.

A high pitched laugh from outside the door interrupted Draco’s inner monologue. He let out an exasperated sigh then looked back to the man beside him; Harry James Potter. The most gorgeous man in the world he would say because he truly was lucky to be the Saviors lover, boyfriend and of course fiancé. He lay back on his pillow looking up at the magic filled roof above them showing the sky as Harry moved further towards him to burrow into his side. He smiled down at the mop of hair and ran his hand threw the mess; he always teased him about it but loved every inch of it. He wondered how he could be any happier in his little bubble.

Another laugh came from the door louder with more voices, clearly they were louder than a muffling charm. He watched as Harry slowing opened his eyes then looking blurry eyed up at Draco, they smiled at each other for a moment before Harry places his head on his chest.

“Morning, Scarhead..” He murmurs fondly fiddling with Harry’s hair. Harry moves up more and lays a hand on his arm stroking his dark mark now filled with flowers and vines.

“Mm.. morning.” Harry said as he moved on to play with the ring on his hand smiling slightly.

“We should get up you know.. I think the others might be messing up the front room.”

“Mmmm..”

Neither of them moved but it didn’t really matter they didn’t really want to get up. It was so peaceful and they were to content why ruin it? That lasted for another few minutes before everyone got louder outside the door.

“Alright.” Draco said sitting up as Harry fell to the side grumbling. He stretched a bit before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “If we don’t get up I’m sure they’ll just come in.”

He left for a shower then came back dressed and ready to find Harry half asleep again. “Come on Harry, get up.” He pushes him a bit but Harry just grumbled and turned the other way. “Potter.” Draco growled pushing Harry a bit harder.

“Alright, alright. I’m up. Blimey, you call me Potter again and I’ll throttle you.” He threatened sulking to the bathroom with his hand in the wall to guide him, Draco just chuckled. While he was in the shower Draco removed their clothes from the floor and straightened the bed sheets then passed Harry clothes in after cause he forgot them in his sulking. Few minutes later he came out.

“Now where did you put my glasses last night, I can hardly see.” He grumbled as he tapped around. Draco started searching but soon remembered that Harry had left them by the pool.

“I believe you left them downstairs by the pool.” He replied. Harry flopped back down onto the bed dramatically. “Can you go get them for me? I’d probably just fall in.”

“Course.” He said walking over and bending down opposite to where Harry was laying to place a kiss on his forehead. “Be right back.”

“Be quick before Fred and George find out and color my hair purple or something.”

“You’ll be fine Harry. I’ll be quick.” He walked to the door making sure to lock it on his way out then stepped out and closed it behind him. And here’s the chaos. The whole front room was a mess and no-one cared. They were sitting around on the couches and chairs in the middle but everything around them looked like a tornado.

But before we address that let’s address who’s ‘everyone’ I’ll state the couples first, Neville & Luna then Ginny & Pansy and of course Ron & Hermione then for the non couples Blaise, George and Fred. I’m not exactly sure why we all went away but it just sort of happened and after Harry and I got together we all just sorta joined this weird club type thing and we do everything together now. It can be good and bad at times. But anyway back to this mess.

“Morning Draco, why isn’t Harry with you?” Hermione asked from her place next to Ron on the couch.

“I have to get his glasses.” He said absently as he stared at the mess before tearing his eyes away to look at everyone. “You guys better clean this up before he gets out though. He’ll completely flip about it.” Oh did I forget to mention Harry is a complete clean fanatic (not freak) he can’t stand anything messy and totally flips out (it’s some kind of past trauma I think, but I haven’t brought it up yet) but for some reason if he’s messy himself he doesn’t care at all. Odd.

“He’ll be fine. It’s not that bad.” Ron said leaning back on the couch missing the look of complete disbelief Draco sent him.

“No, Draco’s right. He’ll completely flip out and won’t leave the bedroom till it’s clean or will stay here cleaning every inch. Trust me, I would know.” Ginny said standing and pulling Pansy up with her. “Well come on everyone, get to it.” They reluctantly got up to clean and Draco thanked her before leaving.

He walked about trying to remember where the pool it was so dark last time he can’t even remember where it was. Eventually he gives up and asks someone they tell him he’s an idiot and should just look at the signs but in less words of course. ‘Muggle hotels’ he scoffed silently to himself following the signs basically on the ceiling ‘I mean really how is anyone supposed to see it if it’s above you.’ He made it to the pool but turned up empty for glasses so he trudged back to the desk. Turns out they were there the whole time in a ‘lost and found’ box; whatever that meant.

So Draco made his way back to the room hoping it was clean and Harry wasn’t apart of one of the Weasley’s pranks. When he did make it to the room it was actually really clean but the people that were cleaning were gone so he went to see Harry. He used a quick spell to unlock the door then locked it again once he was on the other side. Apparently even without his glasses Harry could still clean and the room was spotless with Harry on the bed with Draco’s muggle iPod and earbuds listening to something that definitely wasn’t on his playlist.

He snuck over watching as Harry mouthed the words and tapped his feet to the beat that was very loud, his eyes were closed and he looked completely immersed in the tune. He stood over him and quickly removed the earbuds and kissed him full on the mouth falling on top of him.

“Mm!” Harry tried to exclaim with his lips still against Draco’s own, his eyes snapping open in panic but when he realized what was happening he relaxed and kissed back. Draco put his arms on either side of Harry to lift up a bit and deepen the kiss and Harry placed his arms around his neck. They stayed that way kissing deep and taking short breaths in between for a while just laying together.

“Draco, are you apologizing for not finding my glasses by kissing me?” Harry murmured out of breath as they broke apart. Draco just laughed breathlessly and rolled over on his back beside Harry looking to the ceiling that now displayed the northern lights (it was Harry’s magic and reflected his mood) that Harry was so fond of.

“Here.” He replied taking out his glasses from his pocket and handing them over. They sat in silence for a while watching as the ceiling morphed and changed as Harry thought. “We should probably go out now, Hermione was asking for you.”

“Yeah, alright.” Harry replies as Draco gets up and hauled him to his feet as well. They keep there hands intertwined as they leave the room to meet there friends.

They were enemies at one point in time completely despised each other in every way, but perhaps it wasn’t exactly hate. Maybe it was something completely opposite and they just didn’t know what else it could be, they were only kids. They always thought they were so different complete opposites that repel each other but it wasn’t even close, they were just so similar that it was hard to coexist. They were so undeniably broken that they didn’t believe they could be together. When they were so far away from everything but each other and so messed up that no one could fix them they realized that maybe two negatives can create a positive so they figured ‘why not’ and now. Well now, the loveless, the broken and saddest become the loved, the helped and the happiest couple that has ever been seen. Even the ones who didn’t like two men together couldn’t deny how in love they are.

It’s hard to not to see it, but they don’t care or do anything for the opinion of others. They’re simple them and won’t change for anyone and they know that, that’s love.


End file.
